lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawson Black
Dawson Black is the brother of Daemon and Dee Black, completing the Luxen trio who were sent to Earth after their planet, Lux, was destroyed by the Arum. He met a human girl and fell in love with her, but dire consequences came from their relationship, causing Dawson to be captured by the Department of Defense and being tortured for years while his family thought he was dead. Physical Description Dawson is the exact duplicate of Daemon Black. His eyes are a ferocious green with dark eyelashes that compliment his naturally tanned skin, and his hair is black as night. He's well-built and has a great complexion. Personality Dawson is described as being the male version of Dee Black (his sister). Before the 'accident' he was always smiling and bubbly. Being social was his top trait, and he was always helping out and making people feel comfortable. After the 'accident' he became closed off, didn't pay attention to others and became obsessed with the idea of getting back what had been stolen from him. In a way, he has grown into a stronger and steadier character, with more intensity and drive. Relationships [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Daemon_Black Daemon Black]: Dawson and Daemon are identical twins and are the best of brothers. They are always there for each other and can count on each other for everything and anything. [[Dee Black|'Dee Black']]: Dawson and his sister were best friends before the 'accident'. They did everything together and were always found laughing over anything. After the 'accident', though, Dawson struggles to find the same ease he had with Dee and is still trying hard to get back to where he was before. Bethany Williams: Bethany is Dawons's girlfriend and soon to be wife. Their relationship started as an attraction in the classroom. After Dawson asked her out, he accidentally revealed his true form during a makeout session. Nevertheless, Bethany immediately accepted him and did not think any less of him. During the events of Shadows, Dawson healed Beth from any injury that mutated her into a hybrid. Soon after, they were both abducted by Daedalus and separated for a long period time. In Opal, Dawson was miserable without Beth and was determined to get her back. During their reunion after Opal, they conceived what would be their future daughter, Ashley, an Origin. In Opposition, Beth went into distress over yet another separation from Dawson. Later they were reunited again and waited the arrival of their daughter. Katy Swartz: Katy is Dawson's sister-in-law through the affiliation of being married to his brother, Daemon. They have a a very healthy relationship and Katy is the only person Dawson talks to about his time with the DOD. Quotes “Finish that sentence and i will stab you in the eye with the spork Bethany's about to pull out of her bag for her apple sauce. And she'd be very upset if i got her spork all messed up. she's rather fond of the thing." -(Shadows) “She. Spoke. To. Him. First. It was like winning the lottery, getting laid, and climbing the highest cliff all rolled into one. But he needed to play it cool, because he was trending into lame-o land at a quick pace.” -(Shadows) “He bent down, pressing his head against her forehead. “Seriously though, I want this – I want you … More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” -(Shadows) "The thing is, every Luxen feared Daemon's notorious temper. His brother was like a lit fuse, ready to explode at any minute, but what they didn't know was that it was another thing Dawson shared with Daemon. When push came to shove, and it involved someone he cared about, he could be just as mean.” -(Shadows) Category:Luxen